Némesis
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Los cuatro eran del mismo pueblo pero nunca habían estado juntos hasta que pasó aquello. Luego decidieron separarse, pero después de la recaída de Stan, Kyle los reúne y llegan a una conclusión: la terapia y esas mierdas no sirven, a esos hijos de puta hay que hacerlos pagar.
1. Panorama

Llevaban un buen rato mirándose desde que la camarera les dejó sus cafés sobre la mesa. El hombre gordo y de pelo gris peinado hacia atrás estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, esperaba a que aquel pendejo de Carlo dijera de una vez la razón de aquel encuentro. «Nadie debe saber que estaremos ahí, Niki», le había murmurado por teléfono la noche anterior —¿quién fue el imbécil que le había pasado su número a Carlo? No lo sabía, pero se las iba a pagar—, y Niki accedió porque en aquel momento la voz preocupada del tipo le causó un mal presentimiento. Pero ahora empezaba a arrepentirse y estuvo a punto de dejar el dinero sobre la mesa y marcharse hasta que Carlo se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

—¿Has visto las noticias ayer, Niki?

—No. Ayer estuve desconectado de todo, pero si fuera importante, mis hombres me hubieran dicho.

—Es importante —Carlo miró a ambos lados y se encorvó hacia el viejo y gordo Niki—. Chico está muerto, lo encontraron en un callejón. Le rompieron la cabeza la golpes y le quitaron todas sus pertenencia.

Chico… ¿Quién demonios era Chico? Niki trataba de hacer memoria, pero lo cierto era que trabajaba con demasiada gente y no siempre recordaba todos los nombres salvo que valiera la pena. Miró con una intriga forzada a Carlo para que siguiera hablando.

—Pensé que le habían robado, pero luego recordé que hacía tres semanas antes, a Charlie también lo mtaron. De él sí te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Niki asintió. Claro que recordaba al viejo Charlie, nadie hacía tan buen trabajo como él y Niki realmente lamentaba su pérdida. Al parecer había quedado metido en alguna pelea de pandillas luego salir bastante ebrio de un bar. Las calles ya no eran lo mismo que antes, se dijo el viejo.

—Charlie no estaba solo —siguió Carlo—. Hablé con uno de sus amigos que estuvo ahí, en el bar, me dijo cosas que en ese momento me parecieron estupideces, ya sabes, inventos de un drogadicto. Pero cuando la gente de seguridad de Chico me contó aquello…

—Ve directo al grano porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia —cortó Niki.

—A Charlie lo mataron un cerdo, un conejo, una paloma y un caballo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¡No! Escucha… también pensé que era una broma, pero cuando hablé con la gente de seguridad de Chico, me dijeron que rompieron las cámaras a garrotazos o les pintaron la lente, salvo alguna que otra. La que estaba en la sala de trofeos de caza grabó a los tipos que entraron a matarlo, se ven de lejos, pero las formas se distingue bien… un caballo, un conejo, un cerdo y un pájaro o algo así.

—Imagino que hablas de máscaras, Carlo. —Niki clavó la mirada sobre los ojos del tipo. Hablaba rápido y algo asustado.

—Sí. A Chico y a Charlie los mataron las misma persona,

«Será algún problema de deudas o hicieron los negocios con la gente equivocada», pensó Niki, pero en el fondo sabía que no se trataba de eso. Un escalofrío recorrió su gordo cuerpo arrugado, Carlo lo miró sin decir nada aunque sabía que el viejo había sumado dos más dos y estaba comprendiendo la magnitud del problema. En más de una ocasión habían escuchado amenazas de muchas bocas: de la policía, de los rivales, de la mercancía, de sus mismos socios, pero raras eran las veces en que cumplían si es que tenían las pelotas para hacerlo.

Y ahora no sólo parecía haber alguien con esas pelotas necesarias, sino que además eran cuatro —por lo que sabían— y no parecían estar actuando de forma improvisada. El policía que trabajaba para Niki no le había advertido nada de todo aquello hasta el momento, así que seguramente esos estúpidos no debían siquiera tener una pista que asociara los dos brutales asesinatos.

—Alguien nos está buscando, Niki —murmuró el muchacho con un hilo de voz—. Alguien que sabe nuestros nombres, que nos conoce desde adentro y que no tiene que ver con la policía. No sé cómo carajo entraron a la casa de Chico, pero lo tenían bien planeado, igual que lo de Charlie...

—No me digas que estás asustado —dijo Niki tratando de mostrarse despreocupado—. No me importa quienes están jugando a los vengadores, a mí no van a ponerme un sucio dedo encima. Mis hombres les llenarían el culo de plomo,

Carlo ladeó la cabeza. Él no contaba con tantos recursos porque mantenía un perfil bajo y lejos del negocio desde la intervención de la policía hace cuatro años.

—Yo creo… que a esta gente no le importa nada. Si vieras como dejaron a Charlie lo entenderías.

Niki no quería saberlo. No quería saber nada.

Ambos continuar murmurando, tomando de a ratos las tazas de café pero bebiéndolas apenas. Ninguno se dio cuenta que a dos mesas de distancia, el chico de la chaqueta naranja escuchaba cada una de sus palabras.

 **Paloma**

Though I lived a lonely life  
I was confused  
A butcher  
I feel nothing*

Aunque sentía que sus piernas estaban por deshacerse y dejar un rastro de carne y sangre sobre la calle, aunque su corazón estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por bombear y mantener el ritmo, Kenny no se detuvo en ningún momento. El aire estaba tan helado que dolía pero, al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo sudaba bajo la mugrosa chaqueta naranja y las piernas le ardían. Apenas podía pensar mientras doblaba por un callejón y se trepaba como un mono por las escaleras de incendio. Nada de eso estaba planeado y Kenny apenas podía creer que su mente haya reaccionara tan rápido —«Y eso que te hiciste mierda con toda esa orina», había comentado Eric entre risas—.

Subió hasta la terraza sin hacer mucho ruido y se fijó en la puerta de acceso al edificio que estaba sin seguro. «¡Jesús, gracias!», pensó, o más bien gritó dentro de su cabeza. Entró, bajó un par de escalones y se acurrucó en el primer descanso, apretujándose contra la pared y cerrándose la capucha como solía hacer cuando era niño.

Mientras controlaba su respiración agitada y sentía que sus latidos retumbaban por todo su cuerpo, el cerebro de Kenny sólo podía pensar en una idea al igual que las dos veces anteriores que hicieron eso :

«Lo hicimos. Lo hicimos y está bien. Nadie te vio y nadie te siguió. Todo está bien.»

Esperó a que su cuerpo descansara y dejara de temblar un poco. El frío apenas se había ido pero estar ahí era mil veces mejor que congelarse el culo en la calle. No podría reunirse con los demás hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, así lo habían acordado los cuatro: en el momento de escapar, cada uno por su cuenta. Eric lo había visto en una de esas películas de pandillas y aunque por el momento la policía no dio con ellos, ninguno podía afirmar que era por las tácticas del gordo.

«Y desháganse de cualquier cosa que los haga ver sospechosos. Judío, no la vayas a cagar, ¿oíste?», repetía como si tuviera una maldita licenciatura en vandalismo. Aunque Kenny empezaba a sospechar que emperrarse con Kyle tenía un significado especial para Eric.

Se miró los guantes atento. Manchas de sangre. Juraba que había escapado limpio, pero quizá fue el shock lo que lo engañó. El primero directamente lo había noqueado más que cualquier orina de gato concentrada. Ahora conocía mejor las precauciones y deshacerse de los guantes sería lo primero que haría en la mañana.

Pensó en Stan, en su cara tan pálida como aquellos días en ese club de mierda. Sabía que estaba asustado aunque su estado era diferente del de él, Kyle y Eric, sin embargo Kyle tuvo razón: lo que estaban haciendo daba mejores resultados que cualquier terapia. Si pudieran huir en equipos, elegiría estar con Stan, para abrazarlo y así no pasar tanto frío, para felicitarse mutuamente y revisar si en sus ropas había quedado sangre o alguna otra evidencia.

Los vellos de la nuca de Kenny se erizaron cuando escuchó una sirena pasando cerca. «No… No. Espera. Es una sirena de bomberos. Falsa alarma». Suspiró y se miró los guantes de nuevo: había manchas de sangre, pelo delgados —de algún animal seguramente— y astillas. Le había tocado a él esta vez y aunque pensó que no podría, cuando finalmente tuvo al viejo gordo cara a cara, una fuerza que desconocía se apoderó de sus miembros. Sostuvo el bate con firmeza, sus venas se marcaron por la tensión del agarre y cuando Kenny creyó que sólo se quedaría petrificado y con los brazos levantados en posición para golpear, bastó con ver la mirada de Stan para sentir el impulso definitivo.

Dio dos golpes sobre ambas rodillas. El sonido de los huesos fracturándose le causó placer y le permitió continuar sin pensar demasiado. Eric aprendió de los errores de las dos veces anteriores y ya había puesto una media enrollada en la boca del hijo de puta, sus gritos no llegarían a oídos de nadie salvo ellos.

«¿Qué carajo estás esperando, Kinny?», le había preguntado Eric poniéndose histérico. No llevaban prisa pero tampoco tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, eso también lo habían aprendido.

«No me digas cómo hacer esto, culón», respondió Kenny sintiendo un impulso eléctrico recorriendo cada vértebra de su columna.

Luego volvió a golpear las rodillas del hombre, subiendo, hundiendo la punta del bate contra su estómago como si tuviera que amasarlo. El hombre se retorcía y gimoteaba, suplicaba piedad con la mirada pero no iba a servirle de nada. Por una milésima de segundo Kenny pensó en romperle la cabeza, pero sus ojos quedaron anclados a la entrepierna, húmeda de orina por el terror, y sus brazos reaccionaron antes que cualquier otra idea. Incluso a Kyle se le escapó un «Ugh» cuando Kenny comenzó a machacarle los testículos, el pene, los muslos y todo lo que alcanzara la zona.

«Se va a ahogar en su propio vómito», comentó Eric como si fuera un niño viendo un acto sorprendente de circo. «¡Sigue, sigue!»

Y Kenny siguió, ignorando al viejo retorciéndose, ignorando que se había cagado encima y que, como había dicho Cartman, se estaba ahogando con su propio vómito. Podría terminar ya con todo eso partiéndole el cráneo, pero dejarlo inconsciente o muerto al instante sería piadoso de su parte.

Ninguno de los cuatro estaba para eso.

 **Conejo**

Do you think it's alright?  
He's had a few too many tonight  
Do you think it's alright?  
I think it's alright. Yes I think it's alright*

Entreabrió los ojos porque la voz de Cartman al teléfono no lo dejó volver a dormir. Movió el brazo con pesadez hasta acercarse la muñeca a la cara y ver su reloj. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, se había dormido apenas hacía una hora si no mal recordaba. «¿De dónde saca tanta energía el culón?», se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos. Sabía la respuesta: la sacaba del mismo lugar que Stan, Kenny y él; la sacaba de ese lugar oscuro y caótico que no respondía a las leyes de la fisiología y mucho menos de la moral.

Fijó la vista en el viejo reloj de pulsera. Stan se lo regaló cuando fue su bar mitzvah; en aquel momento le pareció una de las cosas más geniales del mundo: sumergible, alarma y cronómetro incluidos, y sus números se iluminaban cuando tocaba un pequeño botón. No entendía por qué no se lo habían robado cuando pasó todo aquello . Mejor. Lo conservaba aún hoy, con veintitrés años cumplidos hacía unos meses, ese reloj era casi un amuleto y una de las pocas cosas que no le traía malos recuerdos, aunque a veces lo veía y no podía evitar llorar por lo bajo al recordar aquel día, la fiesta con su familia, con un Stan diferente.

«Ojalá me entierren con este reloj», se dijo.

Veinte minutos para las cinco. Cartman no cerraba la boca. Kenny no había dado señales desde que se separaron unas calles antes del parque, tampoco se sabía nada de Stan y si no los encontraban en la mañana, comenzaría a preocuparse. Quizá la próxima vez sería mejor escoger un punto de encuentro y a la mierda con las precauciones del gordo. Comenzaron con eso juntos y así lo terminarían; salvo que alguno muriera o fuera atrapado, el trabajo no se iba a parar por ningún motivo. Kyle opinaba que no tenía sentido perderse por perderse, si bien las precauciones nunca sobran, había que tener alguna manera de comunicarse o garantizar que habría un punto de encuentro.

—¡Carajo, Monty! Si no me dices lo que necesito, te juro por dios que le diré todo a la policía —Cartman estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Kyle ya se había espabilado lo suficiente para entender lo que decía—. Sí, sé que estamos con las manos sucias, ¿pero qué crees que le interese más a la policía? Yo te diré: saldar cuentas con un negro pederasta hijo de puta como tú. ¡No me digas que no sabes dónde está! Te hablas con todos, ¡así que más vale que lo averigues o te van a meter el pene tan duro en las duchas de prisión que te saldrá por la boca!

Escuchó a Cartman colgar con fuerza y soltar un bufido lleno de rabia. En otro contexto, Kyle le hubiera dicho que no tenía necesidad de ser un maldito racista, pero Cartman, en lo que Kyle llevaba oyendo, no había dicho ninguna mentira: Monty era negro, pederasta y un hijo de puta que se hablaba prácticamente con todo el mundo. Ni a ellos dos ni a Stan ni a Kenny les importaba lo que a Monty le pasara en prisión, pero por el momento lo necesitaban libre e informando.

En el preciso momento en el que cerebro de Kyle le ordenó que se estirara para luego salir de la cama y prepararse un té, Cartman apagó las luces y se echó en el catre de enfrente, suspirando con pesadez. Hubiera olvidado todo para dejarse llevar por el sueño que todavía le quedaba, pero en lugar de eso, los labios de Kyle se movieron casi de forma involuntaria y preguntó:

—¿Qué te respondió, Cartman?

—¿Estabas espiando, judío?

—Estabas gritando tan fuerte que me despertaste, así que escuché todo, gordo idiota. ¿Ya sabes a dónde tenemos que ir?

—No, pero ya lo sabré. De todos modos es mejor esperar, no quiero que la policía empiece a asociar todo y entremos en la lista de sospechosos —respondió Cartman dando un bostezo.

—Está lleno de sospechosos, todos con las mismas ganas de hacer lo que hicimos. Dudo que específicamente nos busquen a nosotros cuatro y si no dejamos pistas, no hay de qué preocuparse —dijo Kyle como si todo aquello fuera demasiado obvio, pero lo cierto era que a veces él también tenía miedo de que alguien con un poco de neuronas en el departamento de policía empezara a atar los cabos visibles y también los invisibles. Lo que principalmente les preocupaba a los cuatro era ser detenidos antes de terminar con el trabajo.

—Entonces más te vale que no nos jodas, Kyle.

—¿Qué carajo estás insinuado? —Ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, siempre sucedía lo mismo con Cartman, desde que lo conoció.

—Si empiezas con alguna mierda judía sobre dios, la responsabilidad o algo de eso y nos delatas, te juro que te mato. ¿Crees que me olvidé de cómo te portabas esos años? Demasiado religioso pese a que te estaban desgarrando el culo —le recordó Cartman y soltó una risita.

—Cállate, gordo de mierda. Tu estabas igual que todos nosotros.

—Yo fui más inteligente, Kyle —dijo Cartman y se giró de lado, Kyle hizo lo mismo y quedaron mirándose pese a la oscuridad del cuartucho de hotel—. Una vez que entiendes qué quieren los otros, puedes hacerles creer que se los darás y así puedes manipularlos.

Su expresión poco a poco fue tornándose sombría. Kyle tragó despacio y con dificultad, algo que siempre hacía inconscientemente cuando hablaba con alguien sobre eso, como si el recuerdo fuera una piedra amarga atorada en su garganta. Y sí, tenía que admitir que Cartman fue más inteligente de lo que Kyle hubiera creído en ese momento.

—Ahora que podemos cobrarnos lo que nos corresponde, nadie me va a joder el plan, ni ellos, ni ustedes, ni dios, ¿entiendes, judío?—murmuró y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco. El canto de los pájaros de la madrugada comenzaba a sonar y el sol no debía tardar demasiado en salir.

—Sí, gordo, ya cállate y duérmete.

—Me costó —siguió Cartman con sus últimas fuerzas despiertas—, fue un mierda, pero los tuve chupándome las bolas. Nos hubiera sacado de ahí, pero Kenny se adelantó, todavía no sé cómo —dio un último bostezo antes de quedarse dormido.

Y un suave ronquido llenó la habitación. La luz rosada del cartel de neón del hotel ya se había apagado, pronto los autos comenzarían a transitar y la ciudad se pondría en movimiento como todos los días. Resultaba increíble que pese a todo lo que había pasado, el mundo continuaba, la gente seguía con sus vidas. Hubo un momento en el que él, Kenny, Stan y Cartman también despertaban para comenzar su rutina ignorando que otras partes del mundo había personas que despertaban con un nudo en la garganta, listas para seguir con el infierno que llamaban vida. Ahora ellos lo sabían, estaban del otro lado, lejos de la tranquilidad pueblerina de la que alguna vez, hace años, habían gozado.

Pensó que Cartman parecía un niño cuando dormía de aquella manera: boca abajo, como si hubiese caído rendido después de toda una tarde de juego; imposible creer que hacía más o menos un mes el mismo muchacho había matado a golpes a un hombre mayor que él.

—Tú sabes, Kyle… —balbuceó Cartman comenzando a revolverse entre las sábanas como de costumbre—. Tú sabes que yo los tenía como quería…

Sí, Kyle lo sabía. Lo recordaba, recordaba a Cartman muy diferente, con los párpados pintados de sombra verde, sus labios finos de un tono bordó, la ropa de mujer que creaba un efecto engañoso de tetas debido a su sobrepeso.

Muy a su pesar, Kyle recordaba todo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** *Aunque he vivido solitario,/estaba confundido/un carnicero/no siento nada. Radiohead, "The Butcher"  
*¿Crees que esté bien?,/ha pasado por mucho esta noche./¿Crees que esté bien?/Creo que está bien. Sí creo que está bien. The Who, "Do you think it's alright".

¿Adivinan de dónde saqué la idea de las máscaras? Seguro que sí.

Nos vemos y gracias por leer hasta el final.


	2. Paso a paso

**Irene**

La noche se estaba acabando, la música estaba baja y la gente comenzaba a irse. Uno de los tipos que estaban en la barra, un policía fuera de servicio, llevaba mirándolos desde hacía quince minutos. Eric no sabía si Kenny se había dado cuenta y lo ignoraba, o si estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. Pero Eric estaba más que despierto, siempre lo estaba cuando se terminaba la noche, quizá porque era uno de los pocos momentos donde se sentía realmente libre antes de volver a dormir y empezar con toda esa mierda. Miró al policía, sonrió con malicia y levantó el dedo del medio riendo por lo bajo; el tipo hizo una mueca disgustado y volvió a su cerveza.

—No hagas eso, gordo —regañó Kenny por lo bajo con la vista aún clavada en su Game Boy.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Eric desafiante.

—Porque si mañana vuelve y paga, te va a joder te guste o no.

Eric tragó en seco y frunció la nariz sin poder responder. Kenny tenía razón, al menos en un noventa y cinco por ciento. Llevaba, ¿cuánto?, casi dos años y medio metido en ese agujero de mierda y había aprendido, muy a su pesar, las reglas del juego. Kenny también, así fue que consiguió el Game Boy y algún que otro regalo que bien valía la pena. La vida era horrible, sí, pero cuando entendieron que por el momento sería inevitable, al menos pudieron hacer algunos cambios a su favor.

—Que pague, no voy a hacer un carajo por él —dijo y se estiró sobre el sofá de terciopelo negro.

—Cuando no quieres hacer algo, por lo general me toca hacerlo a mí —replicó Kenny de mala gana. Apagó el Game Boy y se lo puso en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero—. Voy a fumar afuera, ¿vienes?

Odiaba el olor a cigarrillo pero no quería quedarse solo. Se levantó y ambos chicos subieron hasta la terraza del club. El cielo tenía un color lila oscuro con fuertes tonos rosados, todavía alcanzaban a verse algunas estrellas, pero el resto eran edificios, ruido de autos, gente que empezaba su jornada de trabajo, gente que regresaba a descansar después de habérselo pasado en grande... con ellos.

«Esos hijos de puta», pensó Eric apretando los dientes. Kenny se apoyó contra la reja y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, encendió uno y miró hacia el cielo. Una noche más y contando.

 **Cartman**

No supo cómo fue que Kyle Broflovski consiguió su número telefónico y mucho menos tenía idea de por qué pensaba que podía llamarlo.

Después de los interrogatorios, los exámenes médicos, el acoso, las preguntas morbosas de los medios y unas sesiones insoportables con terapeutas, Eric no quiso saber nada más con South Park ni sus habitantes, así que puso en marcha un plan que ya tenía reservado antes de que aquellos tipos se lo llevaran y ahora podía llevarlo a cabo. Fue más que fácil convencer a su madre para que accediera a extorsionar a Jack Tenorman, ex-jugador de los Broncos de Denver, y empezara a pagar por el hijo que no sabía que tenía. Con ese dinero Eric y su madre pudieron mudarse a Denver y comenzar de cero.

Pero ahora se encontraba de nuevo en South Park, en una mesa del Sizzler junto a Kenny, Stan y Kyle, que al parecer los había reunido a todos.

—Dijiste que desde lo que pasó habías perdido el apetito por el trauma, gordo —comentó Kyle burlón. Kenny soltó una risita y Stan forzó una mueca. Qué manera original de romper el hielo.

—Hace mucho que no pisaba un Sizzler, voy a aprovechar. Además tú también pediste algo —respondió molesto señalando su plato—. ¿No es cerdo? Pensé que eso estaba prohibido si tu eres un judío de mierda.

Stan se encogió de hombros y bebió de su vaso. Kyle frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras no salieron. Eric soltó una risotada burlona y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa. Se hizo un silencio largo y tenso, interrumpido nada más por el sonido de la bebida acabándose en sus vasos con pajilla y los sonidos de Eric al comer papas. Kyle dio un par de bocados a su carne, luego se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

—Stan-

—La semana pasada casi me muero —lo interrumpió abruptamente Stan con frialdad. Kyle se desconcertó y Kenny abrió los ojos como platos. Eric dio un resoplido y siguió comiendo—. No funciona. Nada está funcionando…

—Stan —murmuró Kenny por lo bajo—. ¿Acaso has intentado s...?

—Sí —respondió Eric en seguida—, y se ve que ni siquiera lo pudo hacer bien. ¿Para eso nos llamaste, Kyle?, ¿para hacer un suicidio asistido?

Kyle se pasó la mano por el rostro, ya había perdido la paciencia y no pasaron ni cinco minutos. Eric trató de contener una risita, no por lo que le pasó a Stan, sino porque estaba seguro que durante toda la semana el judío estuvo pensando cómo tratar el tema y la confesión precipitada de Stan le había cagado el plan.

—No, culón. Lo cierto es que… estuve pensando mucho, y no sólo esta semana, sino desde que salimos de ese antro de mierda. Mi familia se mudó a Nueva Jersey para cambiar de aires, luego nos fuimos a Denver porque mi mamá no soporta a la gente de Jesey. Stan estuvo haciendo terapia —Eric notó que las manos de Kenny temblaron una milésima de segundo cuando escuchó eso último—, no sé qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos para reponerse, pero… nada sirve. Mi hermano estuvo siguiendo el caso, al menos lo que sale por televisión y los periódicos. ¿Adivinen cuántos cayeron?

—No hay que verlo para saberlo, Kyle —respondió Eric de mala gana. Se había ido para dejar de pensar y Kyle lo único que hacía eran ejercicios de memoria—. Si hasta la policía estaba metida, y con abogados así, dudo que alguien importante haya terminado en prisión. Seguramente cayeron algunos que no valen ni mierda.

Nadie lo contradijo. Se hizo un nuevo silencio. Denso, casi palpable. Pese a que llevaban unos años sin verse, Eric sentía que podía leer los pensamientos de los otros: Stan seguramente estaba avergonzado de haber mencionado su intento de suicidio, Kyle contenía su enojo —porque Eric estaba seguro de que desde que dejaron el club, Kyle nunca dejó de estar furioso— y Kenny pensaba en Stan porque en ese tiempo se volvió un completo marica. Los conocía más de lo que le hubiera gustado, los había visto llorar hasta que sus ojos quedaban convertidos en dos globos rojizos con párpados hinchados, los vio maldecir con el odio más puro hacia dios, el karma o lo que existiese en sus mentes, los vio vomitar, los vio desnudos montones de veces, los escuchó noches enteras.

Y ellos también lo vieron a él, aunque Eric prefería pensar que había ocultado sus emociones con maestría. Después de todo, ni siquiera la gente del club se vio venir su jugada. Se construyó un personaje y a veces creía que este se había apoderado de él ahora que vivía de nuevo una vida "normal". Kyle los citó para revolver la mierda y sentía que ese personaje también estaba allí, compartiendo una mesa con ellos.

—Kyle, ve al grano de una puta vez —ordenó Eric, aunque pareció más un pedido, una súplica disfrazada.

—Ustedes no lo olvidaron, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kyle encorvándose hacia ellos y bajando la voz—. Podemos mudarnos lejos, podemos tener otros amigos, podemos empastillarnos para dormir o durante el día para olvidarnos de las cosas que pasaron. Pero en realidad…

«En realidad sólo jugamos a que podemos dejarlo atrás.»

—¿Entonces qué? —cortó Kenny.

—Entonces… —susurró Kyle perdiendo seguridad en su tono. Aquello que tenía en la garganta y en la cabeza esperando salir en forma de palabras parecía retraerse dentro de él. Eric estaba empezando a cansarse y sólo seguía allí porque estaba intrigado—. Entonces si la policía no pudo, tendríamos que resolverlo nosotros.

Eric se quedó helado, pero sólo un par de segundos. Vio que Kenny apenas se había inmutado. A decir verdad, aquella idea estuvo dando vueltas por su cabeza desde que empezó a volverse popular entre los clientes, se había vuelto su motivación para no sucumbir y salir de allí. Kyle no dijo nada nuevo, pero el hecho de que la propuesta viniera de él si había tomado a Eric por sorpresa.

Soltó una risotada y Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, culo de manteca?

—¿Tanto tiempo te tomó pensar en esa resolución, Kahl? Supongo que la palabra de tu dios no te sirvió de consuelo, otro fracaso para el judaísmo.

—¿Y tú qué? Seguro ibas a los sermones del padre Maxi en South Park como todos los demás, idiota. No estoy diciendo que soy el único que pensó en esto, pero creo que si lo hacemos los cuatro, va a salir bien. Sólo tenemos que organizarnos —dijo un poco más relajado.

—Tú estás hablando de matar personas —murmuró Kenny mirándolo fijo.

—No son personas, Kenny —comentó Stan.

—Sé que no —aclaró con tono suave—. Tú estás hablando de matar, Kyle. ¿Sabes qué podría pasar si nos descubren? Y no me refiero a la policía, sino a esos tipos. Ya nos jodieron una vez, si lo vuelven a hacer, nos van a matar. No es que me importe morir, hace tiempo que eso me da lo mismo, pero ustedes…

«Oh, va a empezar con la mariconada de que Kyle y Stan tiene una vida por delante», pensó Eric de mala gana. «Como si nosotros fuéramos la mierda». No importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, sobre todo quienes lo reconocían porque los medios de mierda que no reservaron sus identidades pese a que se los habían pedido, iba a seguir con su vida y no necesitaba la pena de nadie a menos que en algún momento le fuera realmente útil para conseguir algo. Que Kenny pensara lo contrario, que él se sintiera una mierda por lo que tuvo que hacer esos años, no significaba que Eric también lo fuera.

—¿A ti te preocupa que nos atrapen o lo que le podamos hacer a esos cabrones? —quiso saber Kyle.

Kenny pensó unos segundos y Eric sonrió terminando de comer. No había mucho más que discutir. El deseo, la _necesidad_ de hacerse cargo de lo que la justicia no pudo estaba en los cuatro, incluso en alguien correcto como Kyle o perturbado y vulnerable como Stan.

—No quiero… No quiero problemas —confesó Kenny—. Stan y tú tienen a tu padre que es abogado, incluso el gordo tiene un respaldo, pero yo no tengo nada. Si la policía me atrapa porque cometimos un descuido, se acabó para mí. No quiero estar ni un solo día en otro agujero. —La voz le temblaba y Eric no pudo evitar apoyar una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, bajo el anorak naranja el cuerpo de Kenny temblaba.

Kyle no parecía tener respuesta. Esa fue la señal para Eric para tomar las riendas de toda esa maraña de hilos, ideas y sensaciones. Bebió un largo trago de coca-cola y carraspeó, los tres pares de ojos se posaron en él.

—Si bien sabemos que los judíos son ratas vengativas desde tiempos bíblicos —empezó acompañado de una sonrisa burlona e ignoró el bufido del otro chico—, lo que Kyle está planteando es algo que yo llevo pensando hace tiempo, desde antes de salir de ese antro.

Soñaba con eso, se proyectaba cuando veía películas _slasher_ * o con tramas de venganza, pero siempre sentía que faltaba algo más que una coartada o la decisión de actuar. Ahora sabía qué era: un apoyo. Ya no se trataría de un episodio de locura individual, sino de una acción compartida con gente que algo podía entender. Claro que Eric no eligió que le pasara aquello ni tampoco a sus compañeros de suplicio, pero ahora sí estaba escogiéndolos.

—Al principio era una idea que no me podía sacar de la cabeza —prosiguió—. Claro que mi terapeuta dijo que con el tiempo se pasaría, pero volví a casa, las semanas pasaron y todo seguía. Así que empecé a trazar un plan y a reanudar contacto con algunos conocidos… los mierdas de siempre, ya saben. Ustedes tres —se encorvó hacia ellos y bajó la voz— podrían acompañarme a completar esto si prometen no cagarla y hacer lo que yo les diga.

—¿Contactos?

—Si, Kyle, contactos. Sé prácticamente dónde vive cada uno de esos hijos de puta, qué hacen y las zonas por donde se mueven ahora. ¿Cómo esperabas empezar tú?, ¿buscando en la guía telefónica?

—¡No!, pero-

—Entonces cierra la boca y escucha lo que yo tengo para decir, si no, puedes ir por tu lado y juntar información como puedas. Te deseo suerte con eso.

 **Caballo**

 _Oh, it's such a perfect day_  
 _I'm glad I spent it with you_  
 _Oh, such a perfect day_  
 _You just keep me hanging on_  
 _You just keep me hanging on_ *

Liane se estaba maquillando con demasiado esmero esa noche. Todavía conservaba encanto aunque ya no tanto la juventud como cuando él tenía ocho años. A veces se preguntaba por qué no tenía una relación algo más constante, si era por decisión propia o alguna incapacidad inherente a ella. De esto último Eric entendía bastante, pero no iba a hablarlo con su madre. No. Ella siempre terminaba llorando cada vez que él intentaba hablar sobre las cosas que le pasaron, se culpaba y disculpaba como si fuera el mismo Judas traidor. Él siempre trató de ser un sostén para Liane, siempre que no lo jodiera, claro, pero las lágrimas pasaron a ser intolerables. Mejor callarse.

Siempre reticente, en cuanto pudo abandonó las sesiones «obligatorias» de terapia y empezó un largo proceso de auto-examinación —quién mejor que él mismo para entenderse— e investigación sobre las posibles secuelas. Encontró palabras como «hipersexualidad», «impotencia» y «masturbación compulsiva», en entrevistas, tesis, notas de revistas de psicología y demás. El mundo de las secuelas era amplio sin contar todo lo que no se decía. ¿Tendría su madre algo de eso o sólo se trataba de su personalidad?

—Volveré tarde, querubín. Dejé unas brochetas de carne y papa en salsa en la nevera, sólo tienes que darles media hora en el horno.

—Como digas. Quizá yo también llegue tarde —comentó desganado.

—¿Vas a salir? —La respuesta era obvia, pero Liane preguntó lo que en verdad le interesaba: —¿Vas a salir con alguien, cariño?

—No lo sé. Voy a caminar por ahí, si hay tiempo quizá pase a ver a un amigo.

Resultaba extraño usar esa palabra.

—Ve con cuidado…

Parecía que las ganas de salir se le habían esfumado. Eric sintió una punzada de culpa y en seguida forzó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, má. Hablamos luego entonces, ¿bien? Suerte en tu cita de hoy.

. . .

Caminó por la avenida Evans sin rumbo aparente. Conocía varios locales de comida por allí aunque no tenía nada planeado, además Liane ya le había dejado cena, aunque podría comer las brochetas tranquilamente a las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando se despertaba abruptamente presa de una pesadilla que nunca alcanzaba a recordar —y podría jurar que era siempre la misma—, le costaba volver a dormir así que siempre comía algo. Hoy tenía ganas de comer afuera, como hacía cuando vivía en South Park y saltaba como colibrí de fast-food en fast-food, que para ser un pueblo sencillo no estaban nada mal: el KFC, el Sizzler, la pizzería de Willy el Silbador e incluso Pasitas —con demasiadas tetas prepúberes en camisetitas apretadas para su gusto pero las alitas lo valían.

Denver era una ciudad grande, con mas locales y con más anonimato. Eran pocos los rostros que recordaba y que lo recordaban a él, era poco el interés por su vida personal y el interés que él sentía por los demás. Liane estaba encantada porque su trabajo tenía un perfil más bajo y la fama de puta del pueblo era cosa del pasado; ella siempre se adaptaba bien a los cambios y como Eric fue quien insistió en mudarse le fue más fácil todavía. Sin embargo, había momentos donde él llegaba a extrañar South Park, las montañas siempre tan cerca, la soledad encubridora, la extraña sensación de conocer todos los lugares y a todos sus habitantes como si fuera dios o lo más parecido. Tal vez… después de terminar con todo, podría volver a vivir allí. Tal vez. Sólo era una idea intermitente.

Cruzó la calle Franklin y aminoró el paso cuando se acercó al Chipotle Mexican Grill. El aroma que salía de allí lo tentó enseguida. Hacía tiempo que no comía un buen taco caliente y crujiente con chipotle. Vio a un par de chicos con la chaqueta de la Universidad de Denver entrar y metió la mano en el bolsillo para palpar la billetera. Sí, merecía unos buenos tacos porque mamá lo había abandonado —como le gustaba decir a veces para hacer sentir a Liane algo culpable, pero sólo si salía con tipos demasiado imbéciles.

Apoyó la mano sobre la puerta y se detuvo. Estaba helado y sus músculos se tensaron en seguida. Acababa de recordar por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer aquello y el estómago se le revolvió en seguida. Eric dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, como si la puerta le hubiera dado una patada eléctrica y siguió su camino apurando el paso.

Pasó un par de cafeterías y luego otro olor se apoderó de sus sentidos. Era carne y algo más, algo familiar que venía del chico delante de él que llevaba, como los que vio hacía poco, una chaqueta con el bordado de la Universidad de Denver.

Eric alzó un poco la vista y sonrió cuando reconoció aquel _jewfro_ colorado y rebelde. Siempre olvidaba que Kyle estudiaba cerca de donde vivía, aunque en una ciudad tan grande era raro que se encontraran incluso por casualidad. Hasta el momento habían compartido cuarto de hotel y planes de asesinato, pero nunca se juntaron ni en el campus de Kyle ni en el departamento de los Cartman.

—Hazte a un lado, Khal, quiero pasar —dijo y antes de entrar al local miró el cartel a un lado que decía «Jerusalem Restaurant. Cocina de Medio Oriente»—. Oh, por favor, ¿tienes que ser _tan_ judío?

Kyle se giró y frunció el entrecejo. Eric le sonrió y dejó la puerta abierta, el chico lo siguió y terminaron por compartir una mesa al lado del letrero de neón azul y rojo que indicaba «ABIERTO».

—¿Qué pasa? Es viernes por la noche y el judío universitario está solo.

—Deja de llamarme así, el tipo del mostrador te está mirando mal —respondió incómodo—. Mis compañeros se fueron a una fiesta y yo no tenía ganas de ir.

—Supongo que ya tuvimos suficientes fiestas por el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad? —comentó Eric mirando el menú con interés.

—Yo no le llamaría fiestas, gordo.

—Creo que voy a pedir el sandwich de shawarma, unas papas fritas grandes y una pepsi. —Eric alzó la mano y el muchacho que estaba limpiando la mesa en la otra esquina se acercó sacando su anotador y bolígrafo del bolsillo. —¿Tú vas a comer algo, Kyle?

—Sí, un sandwich kifta kabob* y agua mineral, por favor.

Las pedidos se anotaron y el mesero los dejó solos. Eric miró a Kyle de reojo. Le parecía tan extraño verlo con su ropa universitaria, como el típico chico que aparece en los anuarios e incluso en las películas… bueno, no tan típico con esas pecas y el jewfro, pero en cuanto apariencias Kyle parecía tenerlo todo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro regordete de Eric. Ellos podían ser tan diferentes, y sin embargo compartían más de lo que cualquier otro estúpido estudiante universitario podría. Kyle había matado no sólo una, si no dos personas y fue cómplice también del tercer asesinato a manos de Kenny. El judío estaba embarrado hasta el cuello y eso no lo sabía nadie más que él, lo cual implicaba un plano de intimidad mucho mas profundo incluso que el que se puede tener con la familia o una pareja.

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—Sí. La comida es muy buena y el dueño es un tipo agradable. El sándwich que ordenaste es de mis favoritos pero hoy tenía ganas de algo distinto.

—Más vale entonces que esté bueno, Kyle.

El mesero dejó las bebidas servidas sobre la mesa y luego de quince minutos sirvió la comida. Eric no quería darle la razón a Kyle tan pronto pero tan sólo la pinta del sándwich era suficiente para poner a trabajar a sus glándulas salivales, el aroma de la carne asada y esa salsa extraña que usualmente le agregan al shawarma se infiltró por sus fosas nasales, todo en pocos segundos mientras Kyle se lavaba las manos en el baño. Eric dió un mordisco y sintió el placer que sólo una muy buena comida puede dar. «Carajo, esto está muy bueno», se dijo un poco molesto porque siempre había visto con malos ojos a Medio Oriente.

—Veo que tenía razón —interrumpió Kyle pasando por detrás de él y se sentó en su lugar—. No es el lugar más popular para estudiantes, pero yo creo que es el mejor.

—No se llenará de pendejos —respondió dando otro mordisco y tomando unas papas—. Cuanto menos gente, mejor.

Antes tuvo deseos de ser popular, comer rodeado de gente que lo admirara y reconociera lo inteligente y genial que era. Cuando pasó aquello, tuvo algo similar pero contra su voluntad. Aquellos hombres desagradables mirándolo como si él les perteneciera, como una manada de leones babeando por un antílope que bebe agua, sólo que estos no se escondían, lo rodeaban y acariciaban con total impunidad. Así fue su trabajo, el de Irene, ahora ya no era ella ni tampoco Eric. Ahora era sólo el chico con máscara de caballo, el cerebro del plan que los ayudaría a tener algo de paz.

—¿Sabes algo de los demás?

—Stan me dijo que Kenny fue a pasar unos día en South Park, para visitar a Karen y ver si necesita algo. Creo que Stan va a juntarse con él un par de días, así que si hay que reunirse podemos llamarlo a su casa.

—No visito South Park desde que hiciste esa reunión de amigos, Kyle; debe ser una de las pocas buenas ideas que has tenido y el Sizzler valió la pena.

—Mejor cállate, culo de manteca, porque sin esa reunión, estarías haciendo esto sólo, si te atrevías claro. —Kyle se limpió la boca con una servilleta y siguió comiendo.

—¿Me estás diciendo cobarde?

—Mhh, no, no exactamente cobarde. Sólo digo que con nuestro apoyo y mi idea pudimos despegar, hacer algo en concreto. —Kyle miró fijamente a Eric y luego frunció el ceño. —Tu plan está resultando, lo admito…

—Lo sé. No necesitaba tu aprobación, pero gracias de todos modos —ronroneó con una sonrisa empalagosa, muy parecida a la que usaba en el club cuando quería manipular a los clientes para que no se lo cogieran—. Así me gusta, que seas un judío humilde y-

—¿Quieres parar con eso?

Se hizo silencio en el local y por unos pocos segundos todos los ojos se posaron en Kyle. Eric terminó su vaso de coca-cola despacio, ignorando a los demás. Kyle estaba extraño, lo intuyó desde la última vez que se vieron pero no quiso indagar por el momento. No sabía si se trataba de algo relacionado con el club o un problema de la nueva vida que intentaba de reconstruir. Y donde alguien cerraba una puerta, él sentía más deseos de abrirla y echar un vistazo, sobretodo si se trataba de _Kyle_.

—¿Con qué, Kyle?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros mirando su plato casi vacío, el resto de los clientes volvieron a su charla animada de viernes por la noche. Eric vio que uno de los meseros amagaba con acercarse a preguntar si estaba todo bien así que se le adelantó e hizo un gesto con la mano de que todo estaba en orden.

—No soy más judío —confesó.

Una palabra tras otra, avergonzadas, atropellándose por abandonar esa boca. Eric arqueó las cejas realmente sorprendido y sus ojos brillaron fascinados como los de un gato contemplando un nido de ratones. Hacía tiempo que no se sorprendía de aquella manera.

—No me esperaba eso.

—No jodas.

—No, no, lo digo en serio, Kahl.

Quería decir muchas cosas además de reírse, pero no pudo. Los ojos de Kyle parecían de hielo color verde. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando Eric comentó que estaba comiendo carne de cerdo en el Sizzler de South Park. Ahora aquello tenía sentido, _realmente_ había abandonado el judaísmo al menos en lo que respecta a las costumbres, porque no estaba seguro de que alguien como Kyle pudiera haberlo dejado del todo, algo de dios o mejor dicho de su madre hablándole de dios, debía seguir incrustado en su consciencia. La idea de arrasar con esos restos le parecía estimulante, casi erótica, pero claro nunca se lo haría saber a Kyle.

—Voy a pedir la cuenta —avisó Kyle y alzó la mano para que el mesero se acercara.

—¿Vas a regresar al campus?

—Ahora mismo no. —El muchacho se encogió de hombros y luego buscó el dinero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta universitaria. —Yo invito lo de hoy, ¿bien?

Ahora sí, Eric soltó una risotada y Kyle frunció el ceño.

—¿Me vas a invitar? En serio has renunciado al judaísmo, no necesito más pruebas que esto.

—Que gordo antisemita que eres. No sé por qué carajo estoy cenando contigo.

Salieron del local. El aire estaba más frío. Eric miró a Kyle de reojo y le propuso ir por un café, Kyle aceptó y comenzaron a caminar en busca de una cafetería que no estuviera demasiado atestada de estudiantes. Eric estaba agradecido de no haberse mudado demasiado cerca de la universidad, todo ese aire pretencioso y hippy le revolvía las tripas. ¿Cómo podía Kyle meterse en un ambiente así?

—¿Qué estás estudiando aquí, Kahl?

—Derecho —respondió a secas sin mirarlo.

—Por favor dime que no piensas en cambiar el mundo y toda esa mierda…

—No, no pienso cambiar el mundo —aseguró—, planeo intentarlo, quiero ser el grano en el culo para el tipo de gente… de gente que arruina la vida de otros. Sí, el dinero arregla todo, no creas que no lo sé, gordo, pero-

—Pero siempre fuiste bueno para romper las bolas, como tu mamá —terminó sonriendo de lado—. Si lo dices así, suena más posible que salvar el mundo. Con más razón tenemos que ser cuidadosos con nuestro asunto pendiente o te echaríamos todo a perder, ¿verdad?

—Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Lo estuve pensando montones de veces, desde antes de reencontrarnos en South Park y comenzar con todo. Estudio derecho porque todavía me quedan ganas de hacer algo con mi vida, pero lo otro lo hago porque sino habría enloquecido. Pensé que sentiría culpa o ganas de confesar, pero hasta ahora nada de eso me pasa, de hecho ahora duermo un poco mejor en las noches…

Eric sintió un cosquilleo subiendo desde el estómago hasta llegar a la punta de sus manos, atravesando su pecho y desembocando hacia fuera en forma de una sonrisa ladina. No había esperado que Kyle cambiara demasiado desde que se conocieron en el club y de hecho aún mantenía su maldita esencia, sólo que ahora había algo más, algo que compartían y Eric lo entendía perfectamente; algo mucho más fuerte que la perra de la señora Broflovski y su crianza, más que Jehová. Este descubrimiento lo llenó secretamente de una euforia de la que ni él mismo era consciente del todo. Se sintió con ganas de hablarle a Kyle toda la noche, de grabar sus expresiones y hacerle fruncir el ceño pecoso con algún comentario. ¿Cómo carajo no se había encontrado antes con él? Quizá el momento indicado era este.

—Y está bien, Kahl —respondió Eric finalmente, casi como un ronroneo, mientras con un brazo regordete rodeaba a Kyle por los hombros—. Si no durmieramos bien, no podríamos terminar nuestros asuntos pendientes.

Kyle se encogió de hombros reconociendo que Eric estaba en lo cierto.

Se detuvieron frente a una cafetería cuya única señal de estar abierto era un carte titilante de neón verde. Eric se asomó y un olor a madera viejo y algo húmeda se coló por sus fosas nasales, pero apenas había gente y la música estaba baja. Perfecto.

—¿Entramos por ese café, Kyle?

* * *

 **Notas finales:** gracias por leer hasta el final. Espero que les guste como va marchando el ritmo de todo esto.

*Oh, es un día tan perfecto/Me alegro de haberlo pasado contigo/Oh, un día tan perfecto/Me has dejado ensimismado/Me has dejado ensimismado. Lou Reed, "Perfect Day", _Transformer_.

* _Slasher_ : subgénero de cine sin demasiada trama y con puras matanzas como **Halloween** o _Viernes 13_

*Sandwich kifta kabob: carne molida magra sazonada envuelta dentro de una pita con salsa tahini.


End file.
